Thomas : The Tank Engine Project G-1/Gallery
IMG_1291.jpg|Thomas' body IMG_1292.jpg|Thomas' clone escaped from the tank IMG_1293.jpg|A black op agent and a soldier IMG_1294.jpg|Shed 17 reaction/overreaction IMG_1299.jpg|Vinnie Smith with Paul's replicas of Thomas and James IMG_1301.jpg|Keith Hartley ThomasandGordon10.png Henry'sForest1.png TimeforTrouble3.png PopGoestheDiesel6.png WoollyBear14.png TimeforTrouble4.png ThomasAndTrevor14.png Cows43.png EdwardandGordon47.png IMG_1302.jpg IMG_1303.jpg|Thomas' body being carried by Cranky IMG_1284.jpg|Cranky freaks out IMG 1138.jpg|Keith again on the newspaper IMG_1304.jpg|Keith defecates himself Thomas'Train29.png TroubleintheShed16.png ThomasandBertie14.png IMG_1305.jpg|Ringo Starr EdwardinProjectG-1.png PercyinProjectG-1.png ThomasinProjectG-1.png PercyandToby.png IMG 1306.jpg|Troublesome Trucks IMG_1307.jpg|The Troublesome Trucks' organs Escape41.png Escape42.png Escape40.png TenderEngines39.png OliverOwnsUp7.png OliverOwnsUp6.png Escape60.png Escape70.png ThomasandtheJetPlane13.png ThomasandtheJetPlane15.png IMG_1328.jpg|Steam Engine Fisto Co.,LTD. logo IMG_1308.jpg|boxing floor IMG 1263.jpg|Duck vs Oliver IMG 1265.jpg|Oliver IMG 1331.jpg|Duck transforming into a transformable boxer IMG 1333.jpg|Duck as a transformable boxer Oliver-0.png Project G-1.PNG|Hugh Jackman Duck.jpg IMG 1266.jpg OldIron30.png PercyandtheSignal20.png PercyTakesthePlunge9.png IMG 1344.jpg|Prof Owen Routh IMG 1268.jpg|Diesel and Annie as humans DirtyWork13.png DirtyWork14.png IMG 1271.jpg|Annie and Clarabel as coaches Bill,BenandFergus11.png TwinTrouble58.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad148.png LetItSnow26.png Percy'sNewWhistle11.png Annie and Clarabel-2.png Annie and Clarabel-1.png|Annie and Clarabel's first day of service IMG 0992.jpg|old woman covered in blood Project G-1 (2).PNG IMG 1272.jpg|Diesel with Annie and Clarabel IMG 1007.jpg|Diesel Chooses Annie IMG 1269.jpg Project G-1 (3).PNG IMG 1273.jpg|Bill and Ben Project G-1 (4).PNG|Donald and Douglas Capture1.PNG|Bio Fused Tank IMG 1275.jpg|Donald being locked in a pressure chamber IMG 1250.jpg|Douglas's death Donald and Douglas.png|Deleted scene ThomasandtheTrucks16.png ThomasandtheTrucks31.png IMG_1342.jpg|James on the turntable IMG 1261.jpg|James vomiting ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain23.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain24.png Edward and James,.png|James and Edward Capture (10).PNG Capture (11).PNG Toby Kevin and Merlin.png|link=https://shed-17.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_The_Tank_Engine:_Project_G-1/Gallery IMG 1048.jpg|Annie face to face with Diesel IMG 1256.jpg|Clarabel's meltdown IMG 1257.jpg|Annie's Death IMG 1277.jpg|Diesel screaming IMG_1370.jpg|Annie's explosion IMG 1371.jpg|Diesel witnessing Annie's death IMG 1255.jpg|Diesel sad to see Annie die IMG 1276.jpg|Diesel's rage Diesel.png IMG 1032.jpg|Deleted scene DZD-ByWXkAEZG70.jpg|Deleted scene Diesel-1.png|Deleted scene IMG 0998.jpg IMG 0999.jpg maxresdefault.jpg IMG 1326.jpg Coal19.png Coal20.png Coal21.png EdwardGordonAndHenry25.png Project G-1 (5).PNG IMG 1327.jpg|Ferdinand arguing with the workers at the Blue Mountain Quarry IMG 1253.jpg|Ferdinand firing up with Welsh coal SpicAndSpan16.png SpicAndSpan17.png SpicAndSpan18.png SpicAndSpan21.png Project G-1 (6).PNG TenderEngines1.png TenderEngines2.png Capture (7).PNG TenderEngines4.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal16.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal17.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal18.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal19.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal15.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal20.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal21.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal23.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal25.png Capture (8).PNG DirtyWork(Season11)59.png DirtyWork(Season11)60.png DirtyWork(Season11)62.png IMG 1259.jpg|James on a high dose of Welsh Coal ThomasandGordon27.png ThomasandGordon28.png IMG 0946.jpg HeroOfTheRails13.png HeroOfTheRails14.png HerooftheRails4.png HerooftheRails5.png HeroOfTheRails8.png HeroOfTheRails9.png HeroOfTheRails6.png HeroOfTheRails10.png HeroOfTheRails16.png HeroOfTheRails18.png Spencer.png|Spencer on fire Smudger.png|Deleted scene Smudger2.png|Deleted scene One of Annie and Clarabel being melted down by John and Terry.jpg|Deleted scene DADYOH XoAIPUi .jpg|Deleted scene IMG 1149.jpg|Deleted scene 2805049c02419504152c7eefd34e221d.png Granpuff32.png Granpuff40.png Granpuff41.png Granpuff50.png Granpuff51.png Granpuff33.png Granpuff34.png Granpuff36.png IMG 1251.jpg Granpuff53.png Smudger-0.png 3723.png|Deleted scene IMG 1285.jpg|Deleted scene IMG 1286.jpg|Smudger's Innards IMG 1252.jpg|Smudger's organs Cranky-1.png IMG 1288.jpg|Cranky's innards 3743.png|Cranky's Death IMG 1290.jpg|Diesel charging towards the building IMG 1260.jpg|Footage of Diesel swerving towards the large tank IMG 1279.jpg IMG 1278.jpg|Toby's Death IMG 1070.jpg|Gordon being brought back to life as Project G-1. Capture (12).PNG Capture (13).PNG Capture (14).PNG The Soldiers.png Capture (15).PNG Capture (16).PNG IMG_1282.jpg|Percy being used as a weapon General Awdry.png IMG_1283.jpg|Percy after being thrown Capture (17).PNG|"Gordon's alive!" (Brian Blessed) 3727.png|Thomas after the twenty eight operations Project G-1.jpg|Project G-1 Capture (18).PNG Capture (19).PNG Capture (20).PNG Capture (21).PNG 3741.png EdwardGordonAndHenry3.png Thomas'Train14.png ThomasandGordon36.png TheSadStoryOfHenry59.png Thomas'Train38.png PercyRunsAway54.png DowntheMine47.png Thomas'Train5.png IMG_1372.jpg|Project G-1 falling to his death 3747.png|Thomas murders Keith 3746.png IMG 0989.jpg 3740.png|Elderly Sir Topham Hatt with glasses in Project G-1 79.png|Keith Harley as Bio-Fused Truck Bandicam 2018-08-31 18-32-26-727.jpg|Diesel 10 Category:Images